particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
International Greens
The International Greens has been an international organisation for green parties since 2035 and was founded by the Kirlawa Green Party. Phil Gaea, the leader of the Kirlawa Green Party, was appointed without any objections of member parties. After the September 18th arbitration, the Dorvish Democratic Alliance became leader of the IG. Image:IG new logo.png Particracy webpage: http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/vieworganization.php?organizationid=1 Green Issues Greening the Economy We all need to work. It's not just about making a living... it's part of being human. But somewhere along the line, work became Economics and real people became forgotten. Greens believe that Real Progress means shaping economics to people's needs, not the other way round. Greens believe in measuring economic benefits in terms of quality of life, development of people and care for the environment, as well as money in the bank. Food We Can Trust There are few things more essential to our every day lives than food. More and more people are asking themselves whether they can trust the food they eat. We're told that the chemicals, growth hormones and antibiotics the food industry adds to our food are a sign of progress. We're told that those of us who are concerned about genetically modified (GM) foods are anti-progress. The Greens believe Real Progress means real food; food we can trust. We want a GM-free world. In the last decade the amount of organic food produced in several countries has gone up by five times, but some farmers lag far behind. Less than half of the organic food we eat is home-grown. Real Progress means encouraging the world's food producers to meet the demand for natural food around the globe. That could mean a lot of extra jobs for our rural and farming communities. Greens believe that people care as we do about the treatment of animals. Farm animals have a right not to suffer, and our stand against intensive factory production lines promotes respect and compassion in farming. Clean Green Energy The Greens wants to make sure that we meet all our energy needs without storing up problems for our children and grandchildren. Real Progress means stopping a nuclear industry that can't even stand on its own feet. Nuclear power gets nearly two million pounds of our money in subsidies every day - enough to employ fifteen thousand extra teachers. Real Progress means choosing clean, honest, reliable energy we can trust - not clinging to a failed nuclear dream. Animal Rights Real Progress towards a better society means respecting the right of animals not to suffer. We believe that Real Progress is not farm animals growing faster than their hearts can stand or cows producing drugs instead of milk. That's not progress. Greens oppose factory farming and advocate banning cruel live exports. We want an end to animal experimentation and real investment in non-animal chemical testing. Non-violence We declare our commitment to nonviolence and strive for a culture of peace and cooperation between states, inside societies and between individuals, as the basis of global security. We believe that security should not rest mainly on military strength but on cooperation, sound economic and social development, environmental safety, and respect for human rights. the latest IG congress in Dundorf, 2166 the latest IG congress in Dundorf, 2166 Sustainability We recognise the limited scope for the material expansion of human society within the biosphere, and the need to maintain biodiversity through sustainable use of renewable resources and responsible use of non-renewable resources. We believe that to achieve sustainability, and in order to provide for the needs of present and future generations within the finite resources of the earth, continuing growth in global consumption, population and material inequity must be halted and reversed. We recognise that sustainability will not be possible as long as poverty persists. This requires *Ensuring that the rich limit their consumption to allow the poor their fair share of the earth's resources *Redefining the concept of wealth, to focus on quality of life rather than capacity for over-consumption *Creating a world economy which aims to satisfy the needs of all, not the greed of a few; and enables those presently living to meet their own needs, without jeopardising the ability of future generations to meet theirs *Eliminating the causes of population growth by ensuring economic security, and providing access to basic education and health, for all; giving both men and women greater control over their fertility *Redefining the roles and responsibilities of trans-national corporations in order to support the principles of sustainable development *Implementing mechanisms to tax, as well as regulating, speculative financial flows *Ensuring that market prices of goods and services fully incorporate the environmental costs of their production and consumption *Achieving greater resource and energy efficiency and development and use of environmentally sustainable technologies *Encouraging local self-reliance to the greatest practical extent to create worthwhile, satisfying communities *Recognising the key role of youth culture and encouraging an ethic of sustainability within that culture. Respect for Diversity We honour and value equally the Earth's biological and ecological diversity together with the cultural, linguistic, ethnic, sexual, religious and spiritual diversity within the context of individual responsibility toward all beings. We defend the right of all persons, without discrimination, to an environment supportive of their dignity, bodily health, and spiritual well-being We promote the building of respectful, positive and responsible relationships across lines of division in the spirit of a multi-cultural society. This requires *Recognition that the Earth, through the resources it provides, is the primary source of cultural and spiritual diversity *Recognition of the rights of indigenous peoples to the basic means of their survival, both economic and cultural, including rights to land and to self determination; and acknowledgment of their contribution to the common heritage of national and global culture *Recognition of the rights of ethnic minorities to develop their culture, religion and language without discrimination, and to full legal, social and cultural participation in the democratic process *Recognition of and respect for sexual minorities *Equality between women and men in all spheres of social, economic, political and cultural life *Significant involvement of youth culture as a valuable contribution to our Green vision, and recognition that young people have distinct needs and modes of expression. Learning for Life Should schools see our children solely according to their future function in the job market? The Greens believe in education being for the public good, and publicly-funded Real Progress is not students paying top-up fees; in fact, we believe in student grants and higher education being freely available to anyone who wants to invest their time in learning the skills to make a greater contribution back to our society. In schools, we believe much smaller class sizes are the key to questions of behaviour and learning. Classrooms should be places of exploration and the exhilaration of discovery, not a forum for crowd-control. We want more more locally-focussed and better-funded schools, that listen more to the needs of parents and pupils alike. Memberlist *帝国公明党 (Teikoku Kōmeitō) *ACP Party *Aldegar Social Democratic Party *Aldurian Libertarian Socialist Party *Antinationalismus Kommunistischepartei *Axis Mundi Revolution *Civilization Party of Cobura *Communist Party of Saridan *Dorvik Social Democrats *Green Coalition (VolksUnie) *Green Freedom Party *Green Infosocialist Party *Green Party of Kirlawa *Industrial-Agrarian Democratic Party *Interkapik Wapiti party *Jiyū Party of Sekowo (自由党) *Johnson Democratic Party *Kirlawan People's Justice Party *Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet *Kommunistischen Arbeiterpartei *Les Verts *Liberal Party *Lodamese Green Coalition *Lodamun Distributionist Party *Lotus Party *Modern Economic Party of Cobura *Pansexual Peace Party *Partido Metzista Unido *Partido Socialist de Spaam *Party of Cigolism *Primavera Egeliana *Radical Democratic Convergence *Social Democratic Party (Cobura) *Social Liberal Party *The Environmental and Libertarian Alliance (ELA) *The Mordusian Democratic Left Party *Unsubmissive Beluzian Workers Party *Zetland Party Campaign Posters Image:Poster IG 2 cow.png Image:Poster IG 1 PS.png Image:Poster IG 3 sunflower.png Image:Gy IG.png Category:International and party organizations